


Day 15: Winter hats and mittens

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 15: Winter hats and mittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15: Winter hats and mittens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

It had been Kuroko’s idea to come to this store, but now, standing here, surrounded by all the colorful winter accessories, Kagami was feeling a little overwhelmed by the amount of choices he had.

He lifted up a brown hat made of fur, with a pair of furry ears attached to it. He wondered who in their right mind would wear one, but then again, since coming back to Japan, he had seen weirder things, met even weirder people.

Like Kuroko, whom he had mistaken for a weakling, dull and unassuming the first time they had met. Kagami had been proven wrong after that; first on the basketball court when he saw Kuroko’s misdirection and subtle passes, then later when they had starting hanging out and Kagami had discovered that Kuroko was anything _but_ dull. He was smart, kind-hearted, and had a wicked sense of humor, hidden behind his stoic manner and innocent blue eyes.

Kagami tugged the furry hat on, turning to look at the mirror, nearly laughing at the image of himself wearing it, with fake furry ears sticking out of the hat.

“How about this, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko appeared out of thin air - Kagami was beginning to think that he did this on purpose just to get a rise out of Kagami - and handed him another hat.

“Isn’t this a bit… urm,” Kagami turned it around in his hand, taking in the bright red color. " _Red_?”

“I thought it might fit you,” Kuroko said.

Kagami frowned. He ran his fingers across the material - wool, and not the cheap kind either. At one corner, the silhouette of a tiger had been stitched onto the cloth, giving it an edgier look.

“Please try it,” Kuroko said softly. Grumbling half to himself, Kagami tugged it on before turning to look into the mirror.

His hair stuck out funny from beneath the hat.

“Here, wear these too,” Kuroko added, holding up a pair of mittens that was in the same exact color.

“What,” Kagami exclaimed, “I don’t need those.” But Kuroko looked at him unblinkingly, his eyes wide, and Kagami gave in.

“Fine, but if everyone laughs at me, I’m going to kick you,” Kagami said. The corners of Kuroko’s mouth twitched, as if he was holding back a smile, but he said nothing.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kagami had to agree with Kuroko. The colors didn’t look at bright or terrible as he had initially thought, and he found that the material was a lot softer, warmer than he had assumed.

Kuroko slipped his hand into his, and Kagami looked down, finally catching Kuroko’s smile.

“I like it,” Kuroko said simply.

He even let Kagami buy him another matching set, pale blue and with a small silhouette of a dog stitched in the corner of the hat.


End file.
